


Through The Decades

by Sacred__Oasis



Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, lots of fluff, mistletoe kisses, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: All the mistletoe kisses through the decades.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion/Neo Queen Serenity, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Mistletoe Kisses (count down to Christmas 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051088
Kudos: 10





	Through The Decades

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished watching the anime or reading the manga, but I swear I’ll get there one day.

The first kiss under the mistletoe they shared had been something foreign to that of Princess Serenity. The Moon Kingdom: The Silver Millennium, knew not of Earth’s holiday traditions, thus when Endymion had dangled the plant above their heads whilst they were stopped in the garden one afternoon, she had a look of pure confusion on her face.

Upon realizing that she was unaware of what was happening, the young Prince’s shoulders began to shake with laughter. Upon seeing Serenity’s pouting face, he quickly explained the tradition to her, and the two shared a soft and heartfelt kiss.

The second kiss under the mistletoe took Mamoru off guard. He had not expecting his Little Bunny to be so sneaky, for she while he was away from his apartment, she snuck over, only to hang a cluster of the plant in his doorway.

How did she achieve this he wondered? With a group of Sailor Senshi, a ladder, and tape.

Lots and lots of tape.

He wasn’t even sure that he’d be able to remove with his bare hands.

But none the less, he rolled his eyes with a good natured chuckle and gave into her antics, pressing a kiss to her lips.

The third kiss under the mistletoe marked their first Christmas ruling in Crystal Tokyo. Both had their worries, and their concerns, and yet that didn’t stop them from decorating for the occasion.

It was only once the tree was finally finished being adorned with colorful ribbons and ornaments that the two finally rest.

But not of course before King Endymion could pull a familiar plant from his back pocket. When his wife burst into laughter, he raised an eyebrow, only to be laughing alongside her seconds later, when she too, pulled out a clump of mistletoe from her pockets.

And so, the story ends with another kiss- one so familiar and yet so very new. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my shortest work in the series! As for all of my other fics in this series, this fic is not beta read, nor proofread, so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!


End file.
